North Wind
by TheFeelsAreAfterMe
Summary: North Wind is invisible to all except to her brother. She protects Jack Frost. When the staff is broken, she falls into a coma. When she awakens, she finds that the world had fallen under the rule of Pitch, Jack had been kicked out of the Guardians, and she's suddenly visible. She must try and fit into the world of darkness, and try to not get caught. How to fix the world now?
1. In Which I Die, And I Don't

A wrinkled and worn hand grasped at the air, as if the old man was looking for something. His gray stormy eyes were clouded with age. The old man was constantly wheezing for air, his old lungs grasping for the life supporting gas that kept all of us alive.

I knew what he was looking for. With a faint smile, I floated nearer towards the man. His eyes lit up when he felt the air move across his hand. A rare smile lit up his face as he looked towards me, his eyes unseeing.

"Looks like this is the end for me, eh?" The man wheezed, and a tear dripped down my face. I didn't want him to go.

"Yeah." I breathed, and let the stinging tears travel down my face. If somebody had told me a year ago that General Winter was going to die soon, I would have laughed and then probably blow their heads off. "This is the end for both of us." My soul was tied to his. His power was connected to me, and vice versa.

We both had spent a long time on this world, longer than any being could ever stand. We were partners. He brought the winter to the world, while I traveled beside him in my winds. My long black hair brushed past my ear and fell into my face.

"Wind, I can't see you." Winter wheezed, and I looked down at him. My hand reached down and tried to catch his, but it phazed through his old hand like nothing. I was still invisible. That didn't stop me from sending a light wisp of air to caress his face. I could still care for him, even if I couldn't do anything.

Six months ago, General Winter started aging. At first I didn't notice because of his already gray hair, but soon enough I couldn't stop seeing the changes that were passing through him. I was unaffected, still in my youthful form. His eyesight went first, causing storms across the world to amass. I tried to limit my power into his, but it was difficult. Then went his hearing, making his power unstable. Then went the rest of his body functions until the last three weeks he had spent in his Winter Cavern.

There, I cared for him. I knew that we were both going to go soon, but that didn't stop me from caring about my friend. We both learned from the beginning, and I wouldn't abandon him.

"Wind." My attention was brought back to the present. I looked down at my friend- no. He was my sibling. I could easily call him my brother. I loved him so much, and I couldn't be without him. This was going to be the end for us, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes?" My voice chimed in the still air, though nobody heard me down here. It was just me and him, so I didn't care if anybody could hear me. Actually… I would care. But that's another story.

"Take me home." General's eyes closed and his breathing slowed. It was time.

His frail body began to fade out, I could see the patches of snow beneath his body through him. I glanced down at my hands, and saw that they were doing the same things. I could see right through my hands, as they began to slowly fade along with Winter. This was perfect, like a snowflake slowly falling through the air, knowing that it would meet it's end when it touched the ground. That still didn't stop the snowflake from dancing till it died.

"I will." I promised, tears springing to my eyes. I let myself go, prepared to go to the other world. There, hopefully General could finally see me. It felt beautiful to let myself go, to let all the worries that weighed on me slip off of my shoulders. The bond keeping us together, the bond that we had shared for the last million years. A peace filled me as I took my last breath of sweet air.

Then it broke.

Like a wire, my soul connection with General snapped in two. I gasped as my form suddenly returned to me, and I looked around wildly. What?

I wasn't dying anymore, I was back to normal. I wasn't faded, nor was I affected in anyway. Panic filled me, as I frantically tried to connect our bond again.

"General! Winter!" I cried as I dove down to check on the spirit. He was almost gone. My hands frantically tried to touch him, but all I could do was pass my hand's through his insubstantial body.

Like a miracle, Winter opened his eyes to look at me. To really look at me. A smile lit up his face as he looked me up and down. My blue and white winter skin dress and the ice necklace that he made for me, that his where his eyes lingered the most.

"Wind." He wheezed. "You- you are so beautiful."

"Now is not the time for flattery." I frantically told him, and tried to connect the severed bond. "You have to live. I can't be without you!"

"Wind." His voice was soft. I looked up to see tears in his eyes. "You are my home."

And he was gone.

General Winter was dead.

I was alone in the world again. A tear filled my left eye as it slowly spilled onto my cheek. My other eye was dry, for some strange reason.

"Well. That was dramatic." A brash voice behind me alerted me to whom was behind me.

"Southern." My voice broke as I stood up slowly. In my hand was the staff of Winter. I turned to look at my brother.

He wore the latest clothing of the south pole. His entire body was covered with cloth. It was a light looking robe, with a strange white cap on his head. It covered the bottom half of his face, and it didn't end until it touched the end of his shoulders. On his feet were a pair of silk slippers.

Ug. Shoes. I hated shoes. They were so overrated.

It was completely opposite of what I had on. I had a blue and white deer skin dress draped across my figure. One side covered my shoulders, while the other side was baren. Besides my long black hair and a necklace, that was all I had on.

"You broke the connection!" I yelled, my sadness and anger forming into one emotion. Rage. "How dare you! I was ready!" A blast of cold wind slammed against his figure.

South chuckled, not affected by the sudden wind, and strode into the chamber and stood before me. He was a head taller.

"North, please. How could I let my only sister die?" His hand reached up to pat my head. I gripped his wrist from him touching me.

"Don't touch me." I snarled. "You are on my side of the world. Go away."

"North, I come with an offer. Now that you aren't burdened with a spirit, you can come and live with me." South's voice was smooth like soft sand. "We should stick together, as siblings."

"You corrupt idiot!" I snarled, a new layer of ice curling across the cave. "You know I cannot be with you, or ever. You have your Summer spirit, as I have my Winter. I will never be with you, not now, not ever!" I slammed the end of the staff on the ground. Thick ice in spear like forms jutted from the ground. "I have-" I swallowed. "I have to go find another Winter. Now excuse me." I brushed past my brother.

"You'll regret it, trust me." South called after me.

I turned around and glared at him. "Go back to the south." I snapped, and flew off into the icy air.

..

Oh. My. Gosh. How could I have lost it?! I flew low to the ground, the moonlight giving me the light that I needed. Just how I managed to lose the staff of Winter, is a mystery that only the moon could provide the answer.

I began to whistle, and slap my leg. "Here staffy staffy staffy." I called out, but not really thinking that I'd get an answer.

But I did. A ring of a bell caught my ears as I quickly flew to the source. I couldn't believe that it had actually worked. It was on a pond covered on ice, probably really thin in the middle because Spring came early this year. It was odd, because winter usually stayed until mid April, annoying a favorite large rabbit.

My feet touched the ice as I began to walk over to the staff on the ice. I didn't care if I was going to fall through the ice, maybe I could stay in the pond for the rest of the year. I didn't have to choose another spirit to take Winter's spot. I could wait a year.

I was lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the huge power surge under the ice. When I did notice it, I stumbled backwards and off the ice. I didn't dare mess with Man in the Moon's power, even if it involved my staff. Nobody would notice it, it was just a stick unless I gave permission to the spirit touching it. It was mostly my power that gave the a spirit power enough to become the spirit of Winter.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, I saw the ice on the pond push up as if something, or somebody, was coming up into the moonlight. It was. A boy in a brown winter cape, with tight hide pants gasped in his first breath as he looked up at the moon with wonder. He had snow white hair, and I couldn't see his eyes from where I was standing.

Gently, the moon's power set the boy on his feet, and released him. He probably would never feel the comforting feel of the moon again. The ice beneath his feet healed instantly, with the slightest wisp of his power. He was a winter spirit. His feet slid in two different directions but stopped. One of the many few of our kind, and a possible candidate.

He looked down at his hands, and then back up at the moon. I could see his eyes now, an icy blue standing out from his pale skin and white hair. A question filled the air, and I heard him whisper, and it was caught in the wind and brought to me to hear.

"Jack Frost?"

Ah. He was just named. I hadn't seen another spirit born since… a long time. I had missed the innocence. Then his stature relaxed and tried to take a step, but his feet slid a little bit more.

Then it struck me, was that he laughed. At first it was a breathy, sort of nervous laugh. But I could feel his unusual wonder about the world. Usually when spirits were first born they would be in withdrawn and for the first century they would become to know what immortal meant. Some of them would try to go back to the life that they had before.

His foot touched my staff, making it roll away from him. He looked down, his attention caught by my staff. I slowly moved forwards, sure that he was another person who couldn't see me. I saw his foot reach out and paint the staff with frost. His own power touched mine, and I knew. He was the one. I knew that Winter would be proud of me.

Jack picked up the staff, looking it over as suddenly it glowed a white blue that seemed to become it's own light. It partly slipped from his grasp, and tapped the ice, and frost painted the ice on the pond. I could feel a bond forming.

I looked away from him, focusing on the bond to tie us together. He was going to become the Spirit of Winter. A major, and possibly popular spirit. I looked back to Jack as he started to paint the trees with his power, enjoying to see the fern like water crystals forming. I saw the excitement building as he suddenly jumped a few times and ran across the pond, running the staff across the ice, his power exploding in the shape of beautiful white markings. He slipped a few times, but I just watched him with a smile. The bond was almost finished, as he ran across the pond and the white markings flourished.

With a snap, I felt him connect with me. A smile lit up my face as I suddenly dragged him up into air, unused to having his light weight. I joined him, happy that I had somebody again. It was a shaky flight, long enough for Jack and I to see the beautiful whiteness of his frost on the ground. As soon as it began, it stopped. I shouted as Jack plummeted towards the ground, I wasn't able to catch him. I winced as he hit a few trees, feeling my own side beginning to form bruises. I laughed as I saw Jack clutching the tree like it was his only hope.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked around, his eyes catching on something. An orange fire glow came from the village a few miles away. The sound of music touched his ears.

"Oh no." I breathed, unheard from Jack who suddenly drew on my power like it was his own. I caught him as he tried to fly, but I willingly let him go towards the village. It was better now to get the shock of being invisible done and over with.

Jack will never be the same once he knew that he was alone. But I was equally alone, and I could tell we were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**Lets hope this one will work. I am sorry, but this has been malfuntioning whenever I tried to post this chapter. It always had some weirdness going on, and only two sentences. I have been trying to fix this.**

**Anyways, this is my second fic, as the first is a oneshot series. So... This is going to have some dark themes, but it will turn out all right in the end. :))**

**Please review, I would like to know how this book shall turn into.**


	2. In Which I Help The Guardians

"A Guardian, you can't be serious!" I snickered as Jack was suddenly surrounded by a fanfair. Elves were blowing their tuba's, or trumpets while the yeti's were twirling torches around. Highly embarrassing. I approved greatly.

I watched as Jack's puzzled face turned into annoyance. A smile grew on my face as I floated out of harms way as the torches got too close to me for my liking. It didn't help that my body is constantly surrounded by moving air, so a torch or fire could have some consequences. Usually they were blown out, but sometimes they would make the air catch on fire making me burn. I have only had that happen twice, both with General Winter. I couldn't help but laugh as Jack was ordered to put on those ridiculous looking shoes. Shoes are overrated.

"Stop! What makes you think that I want to be a Guardian?" Jack slammed his staff down, making an inch of ice flow onto the ground, making the people around him move with the slick ice beneath them.

"Of course you do!" North bellowed, and snapped his fingers. "Music!"

The music started up again, and Jack quickly stopped it. "No! No music." (I watched the elf with the tuba slam it on the ground and stomp away. Wow. Anger issues.) "This is all very flattering, but uh.. You don't know me, you're all 'hard work and deadlines' and I'm 'snowballs and funtimes'. I'm not a guardian."

"I don't know. You could be." I muttered, thinking about it. He really could if he tried. He would be the perfect Guardian if he found it in himself to do it.

"That's exactly what I said." Bunny laughed, giving North a look that said 'I was right, so you are wrong, therefore Easter is better'.

"Jack, I don't think you understand of what we do." She flew to the globe, which I found myself drawn to the lights.

'_Oooh. Shiney.'_ I thought, poking the light absently. It was bright, and a spark flew out and singed my hand. "Ow." I jumped, returning to the conversation. I didn't understand now what was going on, but I quickly understood the situation.

"Pick? You think we pick?" North looked at Jack. "No, you are chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man in moon."

"Ohh. Bad thing to say." I muttered absently picking at my necklace. Jack was sure to start yelling. He didn't really like the moon more than I did. It was a certain understanding that we both had.

"Wait, you mean he talks to you?" I zoned out at Jack, because I knew that he was going to start yelling again. I didn't like hearing conversations that I wasn't supposed to hear. I left Jack to have some privacy, as if one day that we would both be able talk.

I was studying the room, looking at the escape exits. A thing that I had long learned to do, in case of my brother came to visit. I hated talking to him.

Then the pang of hurt reached through our bond and I glanced back to see what was happening.

Bunny was looking at Jack, who was also looking at him with a deep sense of hurt. He didn't let it show, but I could easily see it in his face.

"No, no. The Kangaroo is right." Jack said, moving closer to Bunny, who stepped back a little. That was a nice one!

"What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny stepped closer, giving a glare to Jack.

"Oh, and I thought this whole time you were one. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you." Jack looked innocent until the point where he was looking at Bunny square in the eyes. At that moment, I quickly reeled in his powers until Jack could only make frost. I didn't want him to lose control and blow up the North pole.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in _me._"

Ouch. I was going to make him pay for that.

* * *

"Oh, I wish I had a camera right now." Jack talked to Sandy, grinning at the sleeping characters on the bedroom floor. Sandy gave him a 'really?' look and then his attention was taken away by nightmare by the window.

The change happened fast. The warm happy feeling that we had all night escaped as Jack and Sandy darted out the window after the two dark beings. "Sandy come on! We can find Pitch," Jack called out as I quickly carried him every which way until he had blasted the poor creature on a rooftop.

Jack laughed as he landed, poking the dark sandy remains with his staff. It crackled with blue energy as he poked it, laughing. "Sandy, Sandy! Did you see that?" He poked it again, my magic crackling against the dark shadow. "What is this thing?"

"Frost?" A shadow moved, making me tense up. I gripped my hands tight into fists, the wind ready at my command. Pitch appeared by Jack, who looked up at him with his eyes wide. He attacked with his staff, my magic sparkling through the air that was quickly swept away by the wind. "You know for a neutral party, you seemed to spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. It's not your fight Jack."

"You made it my fight when you took those teeth!" Jack hissed, his staff pointing at the shadow that formed the Nightmare King's body. Pitch was above us, and I glared at him.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asked, then looked to his side and jumped away. Next to him was Sandy, an angry look on his face. He laughed nervously, "now this is who I'm looking for."

Sandy didn't give him any time to talk as he formed sand whips and attacked Pitch. Pitch managed to evade the whips, and I questioned how he was able to in his manly dress when he pulled out a scythe and began to bash Sandy head on. I pulled Jack to the ground just in time as the scythe passed overhead, as the two beings decked it out. Then Sandy was able to wrap his whip around Pitch's hand. He pulled him up in the air, and slammed him down, off of the roof, against a few other buildings, and finally onto the street.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." I said easily, a smile finally touching onto my face.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack practically repeated what I said, making me smile a little more. I felt a blossom bloom in my chest for affection, as I followed Jack down to the street level.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated. It was stupid of me to mess around with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back."

My smile vanished, as suddenly we were surrounded by dark beings. I felt overwhelmed, and yet I couldn't do anything. I could blow at them, sure. But Jack had all of my power in his hand. I couldn't do anything to help them in this situation.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack said weakly, lightening up the tension in the air.

Pitch arrived on a black stallion, looking regal and hauntingly regal. There was a heart stopping moment, where everything froze. Where there was a small moment of peace and tranquility. If this was a movie, this is where the music would stop suddenly.

"**Boo**." Pitch said, breaking the silence and scaring the crap out of me. The sand horses attacked, and Sandy had managed to hit a few before the sleigh had flew over head.

And this is where it was all a blur. To be quite honest, I don't really remember the battle much.

I remember yelling with Jack, racing him along to get to Sandy in time. I remember the scream that came out of me when Sandy had been hit with the dark magic. I remember the battle wave of said black magic racing towards us all. I saw Jack valiantly trying to use his own magic to fight it off, but I remember touching the staff and giving him a boost. He screamed with the rush of overwhelming magic, as the wave of darkness broke up and froze with frightening speed. I remember Jack falling, and being caught by Tooth.

That is all I can recall of the battle. I touched the ice necklace gently, and then under that was a simple chain, and on it was a small bottle of dream sand. No bigger than a thumb. It was the only remaining evidence of Sandy remaining in the world. I hugged it to close to my chest as tears fell off of my face and were taken away by the wind. My sobs were unheard by all, and it was at times like this I felt so lonely.

There was no way that anybody could ever see me. I was the wind. Nobody could ever touch me, and if I was captured I would do like any other wind that was trapped in a jar.

Die.

* * *

"Don't do it Jack." I warned him, my voice low. The wind blowing powerfully over the icy terrain. I could feel the hurt and betrayal, but also the anger that Jack was showing a certain Boogyman. The air still rang with the last black words that Pitch had uttered.

"_Give me the staff, Jack. You have a bad habit of interfering, now hand me the staff, and I'll let her go._"

I stood in front of Jack, protecting him as much as I could. I needed to stand up for my son. I could never live without Jack, not anymore. He was my child, my only hope for this world. He taught me the true meaning of fun. Throughout the last three hundred years, I never saw him lose his smile, when he knew that he could be happy instead of sad.

There were only a few moments when he would stare up at the moon, and yell his frustrations at him. I was there when he tried to show kids that he was real. I was there when North took pity on him and placed him in a Christmas song, to try to show kids that he was real. At least his name floated around, but nobody believed in him. I felt his fears, his worries, his love, his joys. I was with him his entire life, I never left his side. I was there when he started to speak to me, and when he developed our own secret little language. I will protect him, even if I have to break the curse on me.

The towering structure of ice and black sand stretched high above Pitch, a dark stain marring the landscape. I twisted my powers so that the air blew harshly against Pitch, wishing him to be stone so I could erode him away. Little sand particles, floating away never to be seen again with it's family. I wished I could harm him, as he had made Jack a martyr.

Bunny made a mistake, which I would follow up on him soon. After this was all done.

Jack sighed, and flipped the staff in his hands to give Pitch the staff. "Jack no!" I reached out to touch the staff, feeling the wrongness of the power that flowed through me as Pitch touched it. The white frost was replaced with dark shadows making the cracks on the wood more pronounced. It felt like molasses had replaced my blood, making me move slow. The wind slowly died down.

"Alright, now let her go." Jack demanded, I heard him faintly. It felt like he was talking about me, but internally I knew he was talking about Baby Tooth.

I saw a snarl snap across Pitch's face as I heard him like a slap to the face. "No, you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" He shouted.

Baby Tooth squeaked as she stabbed Pitch in the hand, and he jumped at the pain. He snarled and threw the little fairy far away. Jack looked at where she went, and turned back too late. I slowly saw Pitch lift the staff up and crack it over his knee.

"No!" Jack yelled, but I was in far more pain. I screamed, the wind spasming with my pain. Nobody could hear me, but I'm sure they would be covering their ears if they could. So much pain. My power was gone. I was done. The ripping pain soon ended as I saw Pitch hurl Jack into an icy ravine, and I fell to the ground.

_"No."_ I gasped. My final word as blackness over took my vision. _"No."_ I heard an echoing whisper, unsure if it was me, or somebody else.

* * *

**Alright, so I will tell all of you this. I will not be using any of the movie anymore. I had to use this, at the begining. I am not very proud of it, but it'll have to do. It was a pain because I wanted it to be slightly perfect. I blame my OCD. So I had to watch the certain parts of it over and over again. Such a pain! (Word of advice, do not write a book that uses the movie, because it sucks.)**

**OHMYGUMMIEBEARS! I got 35 whole visitors on this book! Yay! Well, no reviews yet but I am working towards one! (A.K.A. I'm going to cry like a fangirl watching Sherlock's funeral unless I get a review on this chapter.)**

**Please review! **


	3. In Which I Sleep

"_Fear will never be defeated. It will always come back."_

"_I believe in you, but I'm not afraid of you!"_

"_Will you become Guardian?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does the sun completely disappear behind a cloud?"_

"_Jack!"_

"_Anklebitter."_

"_Sandy!"_

"_In a way, you're a Guardian too."_

"_You're new, let's get you situated!"_

"_I get a whole room to myself?"_

"_Yer one of us now, you don't have to be alone."_

"_Jack! Did you brush your teeth?"_

"_Ermm."_

"_Jack!"_

"_Jack, would you like to help deliver presents tonight with me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Let's go paint some goodies."_

"_I actually like Easter better than Christmas, just don't tell North."_

"_I actually like Christmas better than Easter, just don't tell Bunny."_

"_JACK!"_

"_I'd love to dance!"_

"_Please, don't do it! I'll get so embarrassed."_

"_It will only take a second."_

"_Sandy, you joker! I can't believe that you can make me laugh so much!"_

"_Let's go get some ice cream! Uh, sugar free ice cream for Tooth. Whoa! Where are you- no! Not the brush!"_

"_Thank you for the sculpture Jack! It's beautiful."_

"_That's right! Be afraid! The mighty Santa might get you!"_

"_I might have gotten into a fight with Bunny."_

"_Please tell me you didn't freeze the elves again."_

"_Hey Baby Tooth, how are you?"_

"_Opps!"_

"_Hahaha! Cottontail! You should have seen your face!"_

"_Please tell me the dye isn't permanent."_

"_I'm sorry I painted the Warren pink. I promise I wouldn't do it ever again."_

"_Y-you guys are my family now. I love you all."_

"_We love you too, Jack. We will never let you go alone again. Ever."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Pitch is back."_

"_We have to beat him back again. Geez, what does it take to make him go away?"_

"_Die Frost!"_

"_It wasn't me!"_

"_Please, just end it."_

"_NooOOO!"_

"_Your fears are perfect, Jack. I have somebody you'd like to meet-"_

"_Who are you!?"_

"_God no! NOT JAMIE."_

"_Please still be alive."_

"_His name is Southern. He has joined me. You wouldn't happen to know where his sister is, do you?"_

"_Sandy! Oh no, please not again! SANDY!"_

"_Tooth, I swear it wasn't me. You all know me! You all know that I could never do this to anybody!"_

"_-I can control anybody by a simple arrow in the back. I will take my time hunting you down, Jack. But for now, my fearlings, take him away. Now, it is some time for some _fun. _Halloween, get me my robes._"

"_Wind! Take me anywhere but here! Please!"_

"_Bunny, stop! I thought you were my brother! I called you my family."_

"_I was, until you killed a child! I am no longer anything to you."_

"_God, please. Jamie, Sophie. I didn't think Pitch would take this so far. This is a horrible nightmare. This is all it is. A horrible nightmare. Wake up Jack. WAKE UP!"_

"_WHERE IS MY SISTER, WINTER FREAK."_

"_Wind? Are you still there? Are you still looking after me? Am I really alone for reals?"_

"_Why does everybody ignore me? Where are you wind? I need you. Please. I'm sorry. I haven't felt you for years."_

"_Traitor, what are you doing here?"_

"_Mourning. Why?"_

"_Get away, and stay away. Do you really want me to hurt you again?!"_

"_Muhahaha. The world is now mine. The Guardians might have a section of believers closed off to the world, but this is a war that I have already won. The mighty Guardians are finished. I'll let them live, so that they will forever remember the day that I won, and they finally lost. The surface of the world belongs to me!"_

"_Please, Wind. Please. Don't abandon me."_

* * *

In a far away land, where snow fell to the ground in an everlasting snowstorm, blue eyes opened to see the stars above. The moon shone directly on her, and she took in a deep breath of the cold air. She wasn't on the surface of the ground, oh no. She was buried under hundreds of pounds of ice and snow. Her head had been recently uncovered by a crack in the ice, and with a blast of wind the ice on top of her body shattered and fell away.

She gently floated up and touched the ground, her eyes never leaving the shine of the moon. Her long black hair floated around her in a breeze that was unseen. Her blue dress had been ripped at the edges, and both of her necklaces shimmered in the dark.

"What year is it?" She said, her voice cracking because of disuse.

* * *

**Shoutout to SummersCrystal for following me! Super happy! And the visitor count is to 63! YAY!**

**So… Still haven't gotten a review yet. Still hoping that I'll get it though. I need a single review! Gimme! **

**Review!**


	4. In Which I'm Visible And I Kick Butt

The moonlight fell like waves down on me. It was comforting, that much I could tell you. I stood in the frozen wasteland, watching the moon send it's light to me. I was tired. I was sleepy. I wanted to go back to sleep in the dark mass beneath me. The cold air around tried to pull me back into oblivion that I had been in for some time.

And yet, somehow, the moonlight was pulling me away from the black abyss. It was like a continual slap to the face, making me more aware of where I was. The last thing that I had remembered... Pitch? Yes. He had been here. And... Jack. Yes, he was important. They were talking... about? Um...

My face scrunched up as I began to think. Phrases of things and places flashed in my head. I know that I hadn't been for them, that they had come from the bond. The bond that I had with Jack...

Pitch was talking to Jack about... families? The thought of Jack and Pitch talking about how 'annoying' their families like 12 year olds popped into my head. I snorted, and a smile appeared on my face. I was amusing myself, because I'm that awesome.

No... Pitch had been asking Jack to be his family, and this was right after... he tricked Jack into making the Guardians yell at him and reject him. Wait. When were the Guardians in the picture? Um... oh yeah. They wanted Jack to become a Guardian. They... no. North talked to Jack, and then we went to Tooth Palace, where sand horses were attacking and taking the teeth. Pitch came and made a stupid speech, which was really boring, and then they were collecting teeth. Then... oh. This was fuzzy. Ummmmm... Sandy? Died? Something like that. And then it was Easter. The Warren was amazing, and the eggs... had arms? No... legs. Yeah. Legs. It was creepy, until Bunny did a weird bunny thing and said they were cute.

Damn it. That bunny pose was adorable. There were a few butterflies in the picture I got. Why would I remember that?!

And Jack took Sophie home! Yes, that was right. Wait... when did Sophie get in the picture? My head was hurting at this point, and I was rubbing my forehead with my hand. Groaning, I tried to remember how the cute little girl got into the Warren in the first place. Did Bunny take her there? Yeah, the attention loving critter probably did.

Giving up on that, I turned to continue through my memories. Lets see.. Sophie fell on the ground, and I gave her a soft landing. Jack threw a... ladybug plushie (?) on her. The next thing I knew was that Jack was in a dark place. There were cages on the ceiling, and hummingbirds were in them. At least that's what I think were in them. And... Pitch started to say something. Something that made me angry. I could remember that I was pissed off at the demonic idiot. Then, Jack was pushed into the tunnels. There were tons of eggshells on the ground.

And then the next thing I remembered was that Pitch was breaking my staff over his knee. I fell to the ground while Jack was hurt.

Jack... I needed to see him! I needed to see if he was still alive!

My eyes looked back up at the moon, and to my shock, I found a cloud covering over the still form of the moon. What? There was a physical impossibility of clouds moving in my territory without my usage of power.

Then it hit me.

Wrong.

Wrong.

_Wrong._

**_WRONG._**

The sense of wrongness hit me like a tree. Before, the moonlight had comforted me from making rash decisions, but it had also taken my mind off of the sense of wrong. This was something that had made the balance of life and twisted it. It felt like... darkness won. It felt like goodness hadn't prevailed. Like, if this was some crazy metaphor, Pitch had won and the Guardians had lost.

Like I said, some crazy metaphor. There was in no way that could have ever happened. Because there was no possible way that the Guardians could have ever lost. Unless they had been divided. But knowing the Big Four would never would-

A flash of memory clashed into me. I physically stumbled backwards as I felt the sense of betrayal and-

_'Fire was all around me, burning me from a distance. I wasn't suppose to be this close to heat. I was burning up, not from the outside, but from the inside. The building crashed the the ground next to me, one of the many around me that were on fire._

_"Frost!" A yell came over the flames, and I instantly looked over to see Bunny in the alley way. A smile of relief lit up my face as I stumbled over to the giant rabbit._

_"Bunny." My voice cracked from all the smoke. "Bunny, please."_

_Bunny seemed to looked conflicted, and he hesitated. For a second, it looked like he was coming in to save me. He was the one who believed that I hadn't done it- the thing that Pitch blamed me for._

_Then, with a heart sickening thud in my stomach, I watch as Bunny turned from the alleyway and walked away._

_"BUNNY!" I screamed, as the flamed came too close to me. "BUNNY PLEASE. I DIDN'T DO IT." I fell to the hot street below, as all of my energy finally fell away. "Bunny." I whimpered. I wished I had my staff. I would ride on the wind, I would escape from all the pain that was being thrust onto me._

_"Please Wind, take me home." I whispered, as finally my hope gave away. I was filled with betrayal and tears as I felt the last piece of Jack Frost ripped into pieces. "Please just kill me."'_

I blinked back tears as I felt the heat fall away from my skin. What was that?! A sick feeling fell over me, as I started to hyperventilate. Jack... that was a memory.

Oh God. Oh Moon. Oh Nature. Please. _Please_ tell me that was just a memory of the nightmare. Please.

I looked back up, and again, I was annoyed and shocked to see that the clouds above me had changed and turned a darker shade. Why? Who was messing with my element?

Using my frustration and hopeless feelings as energy, I picked myself up into the air and sped towards the moon. This was my time of questions and feeling bad about myself! I shouldn't do everything around here. Seriously. If I wanted to stare at the moon, that I shall bloody do that!

I was met with face full of cloud. That is when I should have stopped and wondered why there black particles in the 'cloud' and why I felt my energy being sapped.

I should have listened to myself. But noooo. I am an idiot. Geez, when will I finally listen to myself?

I burst through the cloud layer and into the higher atmosphere above. There, I found warm drafts of wind. This wasn't right either! It was suppose to have my cold air in the high areas of the sky! I know warm air rises, but this was getting ridiculous.

Feeling slightly pissed off, my eyes landed on a figure gently bobbing in the air a few miles west. IT WAS A SPIRIT. They were messing with my cold air ways, in my territory in Antarctica, and they were creating unnecessary clouds! Wait until I got my winds on them! They wouldn't know what hit them. Literally.

With that set in my mind, I set off stomping towards the figure. Stomping being a figure of speech because I was in the air, and I really couldn't stomp. So... you can pretend that I stomped a bit before I flew after the spirit who was making me angry. Actually, that probably would look really stupid, so pretend I was being ridiculously awesome and blew flames out of my mouth and I had demon horns popping from out of my head. And... a spear would make an awesome effect. Like, make it one of those large, whale harpoon spears. Yeah, yeah... and maybe make it red and black and extra spikey.

That's awesome.

Anyways.

Once I was close enough, I took a little bit of time to observe the spirit who had their back to me. They had black hair, and ashen gray skin. They kinda reminded me of Pitch like that. They had a black uniform on, like the kind you would expect to see on Navy Captains, and there was a shockingly white spot on the dark clothing. It was the sign of a smiley face, but for instead of white round eyes, they had golden sharp eyes. It was the look of somebody about to give somebody else a really hard time, or the look of a serial killer.

That was not awesome. That was kinda cool, but insanely freaky. (Note to self, must get hands on one of those and dye it colors. That would be a fun prank.)

With a deep breath of practice, I shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The man jumped, like he had actually heard me. Funny, because I was pretty sure fate loved giving false hope. He probably felt the wind on his back or something. He turned around, and I finally got a good look at his face. His eyes were yellow, and his cheekbones were so pronounced that I could probably cut myself on them.

I didn't really notice that he was staring right at me. I was just about to start on my rant.

"Do you know how hard it is to get on my bad side? Not very easy! But look at you, putting stupid clouds in my territory, putting warm air in my cold drafts, and then some more with the clouds. Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'don't mess with another spirits element?' I mean, sure you can once in a while. But on a scale like this? Dude! Not cool! You can get seriously hurt, and when I mean that, I mean I will hurt you like none other! I once destroyed a fall spirit by making him stay through winter and during spring! He was begging to die, but I gave pity on him and threw him into a volcano! It exploded, yeah, but nobody had seen him since. Do you understand me, mister! I will kill you, and then some! GET OUT OF MY AREA!" I lectured him, and there was a string of foul cusses afterwards, and when I finally ran out of breath I stopped. Now it was time to chase him away. It was always felt so good to yell at people when they don't know you are there.

"Are you done?" The cool voice asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I cooled off a bi- wait what." I looked over to see the man staring right at me with a 'are you kidding me' look on his face. "Wait... You can see me?"

"Of course I can, idiot. I'm not a human."

"You can see me. You can see me. Oh... umm..." Panic attack starting now. Wait! What if he was like something like me? "Can people see you?" My mind suddenly stalled, stuck on one thought. He can see me. He can see me. People, not even spirits can see me. Yet he can. Is he Gandhi reincarnated or something?

"Of course people can see me. Morons these days..." The man shook his head and then looked up at me. "What is your name and regiment?" He barked out, and I was startled out of my whole brain stall.

"I am... um... Norbert Snow from... the twenty first regiment." I quickly thought of a random name and number. Norbert. What a stupid name!

"Well Norbert Snow, you shall be expected to report to me, Captain May, and beg for your forgiveness at a later time. For now, I command you to leave this area at once and rejoined your regiment. You have broken several laws, Norbert." Captain May told me, and I failed to see exactly he should order me around.

"Um excuse me? Captain May? Isn't that a girls name?" I said sassily. I couldn't help myself, I was having a conversation outside of my family. This was probably some dream or something.

May looked at me, and then a frown appeared on his face. "Nevermind, Snow. I shall punish you right here and now." He pulled out a pouch from his waist and then pulled out what looked like a black snow globe.

Didn't North have those?

Suddenly, May squeezed the ball and it broke. The inky substance in it floated out until it became a large serpent. Whoa. That was cool. It looked like it was made of a black fog-like substance. It also looked like it had some type of oil in it as well. It had that shiney glimmer in the faint light of the stars.

With a hiss, the snake opened it's hood, and became a king cobra. It swayed as May looked me over, as if I should be begging him to spare me.

Welll... nope! I ain't doing that! Begging's for squares.

With a nod, the snake lunged towards me. I leaned left, and the wind carried me over a few feet as the serpent tried to follow me. It was unearthly slow. No longer cool in my eyes, I simply waved a hand and a light breeze simply blew the snake apart. That was realllly lame.

Wow. What a disappointment. I looked at May with a 'wow, that really sucked' look. May looked me over warily, and then his eyes widened.

"You must be North."

I must admit I had a small heart attack at those words. Like, super small. Like Siberia small.

"Excuse moi?" I said, as I floated closer to the dark general. "Did you just say, what I think you said?"

"You must be Northern Wind."

"Wow. That's a first. I must admit, I hadn't had anybody say my name before. That's nice mister." I said, finally giving him a small smile. It felt nice. He knew my name! Oh the wonders of having somebody believe in you!

"We've been looking for you, for a long time." May gave me a smile back, and I found myself not really enjoying being this close to him. He had black teeth. Weerrrriiiddd.

"Oh? Who's we?"

"My Master, and all of his executive officers. Including me." May said, and then held out his hand. "Come, you will want to meet them."

"Ummm. No. I am perfectly fine as to where I am. If they want to find me, then tough luck." I said, crossing my arms in a defiant look.

"You are stubborn just like he says." May bowed, then then like a moving train, bolted away from me on the warm wind.

What just happened? I looked that the slowly disappearing man, and then up at the moon. Manny seemed to be telling me that I should go after him and stop him.

Sure, why not? I could make him get rid of his stupid clouds. With a yawn, I took after May. It wasn't even a race. I turned so that my back was facing towards the direction where I was speeding of, and I soon matched up with May's flight.

"This is so slow. Where are you going?" I asked him, and he looked at me with some sort of alarm. "Hey, do you think you can get rid of these clouds?"

May grunted as he tried to speed up faster. I rolled my eyes, as I flipped over the top of him and kicked down on him. The horribly warm wind dropped him like a stone, and I watched as he fell through the cloud layer and I sighed.

I was going to have to catch him, wasn't I?

With another sigh, I simply let the air let go of me. I dropped like a stone, letting the warm air pass me until I broke into the cloud layer. Thrusting my hand out, I dragged the diluted air and pulled it away from my area. Let South deal with this, I certainly wasn't. I felt more power come out of that than usual, but I didn't really think about it.

The clouds moved across the sky, as I burst from the cloud layer. To be more honest, they didn't even feel like clouds. Usually clouds had water in them, and I would be soaking wet by the time I would have gone through the layer of white puffiness. This, it felt like fog. But without water, it had something much darker inside of it. It felt like dark magic.

With another long sigh, I flipped upside down and forced the wind to pull me towards the Earth. The small dot of May grew closer until I was right beside him.

"Stop!" He yelled over the sound of the air whistling beside us. "Please stop this!"

I hummed. Usually, South would have taken pity on the human/spirit. He had the power of Summer. I had the power of Winter. I am harsh. I am death, in a sense. I really had no pity for May, to be quite honest. Even though he may know my name, and he could see me, he messed with my element. My territory.

"Why should I?" I said, as May floundered in the air.

"Please! Please don't!" May yelled, as the ground was coming in closer and closer.

Rolling my eyes, I stopped the freefall of May, just before the icy ground. I floated above him, enjoying his shuddering breath.

Then, I let him fall three feet down onto the ground. He landed harshly on the snow, and I landed gracefully next to him.

"Well, May. I must say, this has been quite an experience. I just have a question, before I let you go." I leaned over the form of the spirit. "Who exactly is your master?"

May looked up at me, and in a quiet voice said, "Pitch Black."

Woah. Was not expecting that. Sure, I was thinking it could have been some weird villain, but if I remembered correctly, I could have sworn that Pitch Black had been sent back into his grave. I'm not saying that I was there, but I remembered feeling Pitch pulling back on the world and then his magic signature disappeared. I could feel that when I was a bit more aware in the ice, before I was pulled deeper into sleep.

"Goodbye May." I said, before leaning down and tapping his nose with my finger. "I hope I shall be able to see you before the next decade."

Frost snaked onto his skin, making him look even paler. He looked up at me with large yellow eyes, confusion on his face. The frost thickened, and ice formed onto his skin. Alarm spread across his face, before the ice spread across his body and he stopped breathing. The ice thickened, making May look like he was asleep through the almost invisible layer of frozen water. Ever so slowly, I watched May encased in a layer of ever growing ice.

Then I thought back. To the memory that had me so angry and lost. Where was Jack? I needed to be with him, so he wasn't alone. Pulling at my bond, I looked southeast. Jack was there. With flourish of wind, I sped away.

I'm coming home, Jack.

* * *

**Thank you all! I have two review! I just about died because of them! Thank you!**

**Thank you:**

**miachi13, DarkNightSin, The Red Dance for following/ favoriting my book!**

**SummersCrystal; thank you for being my first review! I enjoyed reading it, and it gave a ton of determination to continue on this.**

**BookwormBri; Seriously. Get an account. I would read anything you wrote girl. I don't care if you never finished any books, look at me. I haven't really finished one yet, but I am determined to finish this one! Anyways, thank you for reading this from my other book, because you always give me the good feels.**

**Thanks to everybody, and another chapter should be up by next Friday! :)) (P.S I will not make this a habit because I technically hate it when people make huge A/N's. I will do a huge thanks thing once I finish the whole novel.)**

**You better like this chapter, because I rewrote it three different times. I'm going to rename this 'Take Me Home' later, fyi.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. In Which Jack Is Not A Tree

Was it just me, or was it my bond? Because I am pretty, almost definitely, sure that Jack was not a tree. Not that I'm crazy or anything (though I could be), I was positive that Jack was not a tree.

But my bond pointed to the tree, which by all means couldn't be possible. I had flown past it, but my bond had told me that I had passed Jack. The tree, by my opinion, was quite ugly. It was dead, like most of the trees in this old forest, mushrooms and moss grew on the said tree. There were numerous knobs and what looked like some white bird poo on the branches. So it was a regular to birds, I suppose.

But that still didn't explain why Jack was a tree.

Walking around the base of the tree a few times, I found nothing really irregular about it. A normal, decaying tree. One of thousands that I had seen in my long life span. It just that. Normal. Preparing myself, I walked up to the tree and touched it. I didn't know why I was preparing myself for, but it felt right at the time.

As sudden as it happened, there was a _chiss_ sound as air pressure was released. I jumped back from the tree, and scrambled to hide behind another one as the face of the tree moved outwards and to the side. A door appeared, and two people came out of the tree. One was a woman with long hair, with leaves and twigs in the tangled mess. The other was a man who had a worn out hat on, and a basket in his hand. They both wore brown burlap sacks, and were shoeless.

"-I don't see why they would send us to do this. I could have sworn we had done this last week." The woman said in a sharp nasally voice.

"You know we have to do our chores, whether we had done them recently or not Meliva." The man said tiredly.

"Oh shut up Danny, nobody cares what you think. Anyways, as I was saying-" I tuned out Meliva as I watched the two walk off. Those had been the first signs of life I had seen all day. Old homes were abandoned, cars and other transportation devices were being overgrown by plants. Almost all windows were broken, and glass was everywhere on the ground. I had genuinely thought that the humans were extinct. The sense of wrong had followed me everywhere I went, and I wanted it to stop. Where were the clear blue skies that reflected the color of the water? Where was the friendly wisps of wind that always cheered me up?

Nowhere.

That's what.

As the two humans went away, I looked back to see the tree slowly closing up. With an expert Indiana Jones dive, I entered the tree. It was not a tree underneath. Sure, it had a hole to go deeper, but I could now feel a huge building under the ground. This was really cool.

There was foot and hand holds carved in the stone, so that they could climb up and down from the entrance. I didn't bother doing that as I let myself slowly drift downwards, the wind swirling around me. It was a rather long drop, almost three hundred feet down from the surface. That's when I saw the torches of lights and long hallways.

Dropping onto the stone floor, I crouched close to the floor. I didn't know if these people could see me, like May did. I was in enemy territory. I couldn't let anybody get a glimpse of me.

Peering over the corner, I looked to see if anybody was close. Torches flickered on the walls and off of the stones. I didn't see anybody down this hallway. I peeked down the opposite hallway, and found that there were a few men in black marching down it. My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. There was an actual danger here. I didn't think anybody in this place would take kindly of me breaking in and entering to find Jack. I clutched at my hand, squeezing it as I tried to calm my nerves.

A sharp gasp of pain caught me as my hand felt like it was on fire. I looked down at my right hand and found a burn mark on the palm. It looked like a jewish symbol, but it had a circle in the middle and a two lines intersecting them both. I certainly hadn't gotten this, so it was an injury on Jack's part. I wonder who did this to him so I could destroy them.

The sounds of footsteps took me from my thoughts as I remembered the men who were coming towards. Me. I pressed my back on the opposite wall, and took a deep breath.

The first man walked passed, glancing at me and moving onwards. He paused and whirled around. A spear was pointed at my face, which I grabbed and pulled him into the shadows. I covered his mouth and chopped down on his neck so he couldn't make any sounds. I then delivered another blow at the base of his skull, efficiently taking him out.

The next guard came up, unaware of what just happened to his ally. He didn't even glance into the doorway, but I pulled him into the shadows and quickly dealt with him. The last guard quickly followed suit of his comrades, and I tied their hands behind their backs with some part of their uniform.

I checked the halls again, and then took a random direction. Instead of walking, I levitated myself up to the top of the hallway, so I wasn't in the direct sight of somebody passing by. However, I could still be easily spotted.

I didn't really pass by many people, not many of them were walking the halls. I could sense that many of them were in the rooms beside me or a large amount were above me in a huge hall. I assumed that would be the dining room, or something like that.

There was one part, where there was a large amount of guards walking down the hall. Now these would be easy to take out, but I wouldn't be able to do it without raising the alarm. Panicking, like any other normal floating wind spirit, I dove into an empty room and softly closed the door behind me. It was a dusty room, obviously not used often. It was dark, and I couldn't see well. I stumbled around a bit until my foot hit a thing on the ground. Patting the ground, I felt up the object with my hands. It was round and thin, like a candle. The top part at a scratchy bit, which caught on my thumb. What was this? I stood up, fingering the object in my hand.

A voice yelled something outside the door, and I had a small heart attack as I dropped the thing in my hands. It fell to the ground with a clatter, but sparks flew out of it, catching it on fire.

What?

It reminded me of a flare, but it had a match like quality. The rough part on it had hit the ground and caused the sparks. It made everything look red, but I had light.

I began to explore the large room. There were shelves that were filled what looked like toys, but old and broken. As I walked in farther, totally creeped out, I found myself confronted by five things covered in white sheets.

I walked up to the first one, and I gripped the decaying cloth in my hand. I pulled, and it easily slid off to reveal a rack that held something more than clothing. Two giant like swords hung on the rack, and I leaned in to inspect the metal. It looked so familiar.

I couldn't place them, even though they looked so breathtaking. I leaned back to now inspect the rack. It was decorated in reds, golds, and green. There were little pine trees carved into the wood, and at the top was a smiling man in a black fur hat and red coat.

Santa.

It clicked now. The swords were Santa's! Beside the wooden carving of Santa was two small elves and a yeti. I could see the small toy's that were etched into the wood but were not painted over.

Looking over, I grabbed the nearest sheet and pulled it off the next rack. This time it was golds, greens, purples, and yellows. They were all twisted together like a braid on the wooden rack and I saw a figure of a fairy looking down at her hands. Tooth. There were random teeth spread out in the carving, with little tooth fairies cooing over each and every one. Hanging on the rack were another pair of swords, much daintier than Santa's but just as sharp. They were more Asian than anything, no… more like India. They had jewels inlayed in the hilt, and it looked like there was some gold on it.

Something told me something very bad had caused these weapons to be by themselves.

I moved to the next rack which was all gold. At the top was a small figure of Sandy, and little specks of his dream sand floating above his hands. There was nothing in the racks. It was understandable because Sandy was a weapon. But it made me feel sad, and I gently touched my necklace with the dreamsand in it. "Oh Sandy." I breathed, lightly touching the wooden figure.

I moved to the next rack, which I pulled off the sheet. It was greens, yellows, and pinks. At the top was a figure of Bunny, him bowing over and painting an egg. Even now I could see his green eyes staring diligently at the egg in his hand. There were eggs all over the rack, but what drew my attention was the harness which held a few egg bombs, his boomerangs, and his gauntlets. That's all Bunny wore. He left everything here.

To my surprise, a tear fell out of my eye and splashed onto the ground. I didn't know why I felt so sad. I just- it was unexplainable. My hand reached out and touched the boomerang. Shivering suddenly, I withdrew the boomerang from it's tough leather casing and held it in my hand. For Bunny to leave it here…. he would have never left this behind.

I gently placed the boomerang back, and took out two egg bombs. I felt the need of taking something with me, so why not the thing that could cause mass destruction? I slipped it in my pouch by my side, and looked at the last covered rack.

I pulled off the cloth and looked at the rack. It was completely red. The pain was smeared on, like without a second thought, and looked like it wasn't in the same shape as the others. However, it was sculpted just fine. I looked at the top, and I couldn't make it out in the shadows. I brought the candle closer, and it wasn't until my face was inches away from it did I finally see who it was. A picture of a boy, laughing while a shepherd's staff was in his hand. A row of snowflakes rolled off of his body, and I stumbled backwards. Jack. This was one for Jack. But why was it all red? I raised my candle higher, and finally saw what was behind the racks. Large canvases of the Guardians doing their job. But I didn't pay attention to theirs. My eyes were focused on Jack's. It was ripped the shreds, red paint smeared over Jack's face. You could see the blue underneath the paint, and the beautiful scenery that was behind Jack. A white wonderland. Above his head was the word '_Traitor'_ harshly splattered in the red paint.

"Oh Jack. What happened?" I said softly, as I looked at the horrifying evidence above and around me. "Jack. What happened to you?"

* * *

**Well. I'm sorry that this is so late. I thought I had published this and to my suprise that I hadn't. :/ Oh well. Well, time for excuses.**

**I am sorry because I tried to move away from Fanfiction. I didn't want to write fanfiction anymore and I wanted to try out writing normal, regular stories. The kind in books. So I have tried very hard to write a regular book, though unfortunately, it wasn't as fun as it was writing fanfiction. It wasn't like I hated it, but it was a lot harder than it looked.**

**So, I am kinda giving up on it. Though I will be thinking about fanfiction I just don't think that it's ready for me quite yet. I'm frustrated, but I am still going to work.**

**If any of you would like to see my 'non' fanfiction stuff, then please PM me. It's on Wattpad. So, it isn't like I have to email it to you or anything.**

**TheFeelsAreAfterMe**


End file.
